Thank You
by Trench Mouth
Summary: When someone helps you like that...the least you do is say Thank You. Short story with a Soc OC pov.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do not own The Outsiders.

Note: I am still working on my other stories. I just got a little side-tracked, is all. :)

-------------------------------------

I had been trying to break up with my boyfriend all day. He kept interrupting me. We were driving around town when I finally told him. Big mistake. He kicked me out of the car somewhere on the East side of town. I didn't know my way around the East side. Even worse, it was getting dark. I must of wondered around for at least twenty minutes before finally admitting (to myself) that I was indeed lost. But since stopping wasn't going to help me any, I kept walking.

"You think you're safe walkin' around here by yourself?"

I jumped and looked over at the greaser that had started walking right beside me. I didn't even know anyone else was around. I recognized him from school. I didn't remember what his name was, but I remember that he's known to carry a six-inch switchblade.

" 'cause you're not, ya know."

A shiver went up my spine. I was scared, even thought the boy didn't look all that scary. He was only a few inches taller than me. He had big black eyes and dark tanned skin. His hair was jet-black, heavily greased and combed to the side, but it was so long that it fell over his forhead.Looks can always be deceiving. He placed his hand on the small of my back and we kept walking.

I didn't know where we were going. I began to notice more and more greasers.They licked their lips and did cat-calls that made my skin crawl. The greaser that was leading me took me right past them, but I could feel their eyes burning in the back of my head.

I started to tremble. I didn't know what he was going to do to me. He wasn't saying anything and I didn't want to do anything to make him angry, so I kept my mouth shut too.

We walked for another 15 minutes when I noticed he stopped walking. I turned around he was standing a few feet away. His eyes were downcast. He turned and walked away.

I looked down at the ground and noticed the tracks. He had helped me find my way. If he didn't help me, I might have run into all of those greasers alone, and the way they were looking at me, they might of jumped me, raped me, or worse. He saved me. I was going to call out to him, say 'Thank You'. But I didn't. By the time I got the courage to say something, he was already out of sight. I sighed, feeling guilty. When someone helps you like that...the least you do is say Thank You.

-------------------------------------

Note : I may or may not right an epilogue. If anyone wants one, I will.


	2. epilouge

Disclaimer : Same as first part.

Note: Ok. Heres what happens afterword. Enjoy. :)

----------------------------------

He was in my English class. And my Science class. But I never got a chance to talk to him. I almost did, right after the lunch bell. He was taking something out from his locker. I swear, I wasn't even five feet away, then my stupid jerk of an ex-boyfriend stepped in front of me. Wanted to apologise for last night. "Look, can't we work this out?" Hell No! Like I'd get back with that ass? Screw him, I'm pretty, and I can get who ever I want. When it that finally seemed to sink into his thick skull and left, the greaser was gone.

Anyway, I didn't see him in the afternoon. Not during classes anyway, I caught a glimpse of him in the hall, though. So he didn't ditch the afternoon, that was good. It gave me another chance.

I hung around the lockers for nearly 10 minutes after final bell. That's when I saw him. He was going to get some things out before he went home. I saw my chance and took it. I went up behind him and said, " Hey"

I must of startled him, because he kinda jumped and turned around very quickly, his hand reaching for his back pocket. He didn't seem so jumpy last night...but then again, that was in his side of town. Only greasers walking around. Here there were kids from both sides. But he seemed to relax slightly when he saw me. Must of recognized me, even though I look like most other blondes (soc blonds, anyway) at this school. Except my eyes were brown and I got a small mole just like Marilyn Monroe had. He nodded slightly and said a ' Hey ' in return.

"I...Uh..." God, I was nervous. Not sure why. I knew that this greaser wouldn't hurt me.In the corner of my eye, I noticed more greasers coming.But he was just staring at me, waiting for me to say something. " I..I just wanted to say Thank you...for...you know...last night..."

For a moment, he seemed surprised, then, he smiled. You would have to be staring him straight in the face, like I was, in order to notice it. But it was there. " Your welcome."

I started walking away. I no longer felt guilty about not saying thank you.But now I felt guilty about just thinking of him as 'Greaser'. I turned on my heel and went back. He was walking in the other direction, " Wait."

He stopped and turned around , " Yeah?"

I asked him his name. He told me it was Johnny Cade. He asked me my name, and I told him it was Bobby Jo

He smiled, " Nice to meet you, Bobby Jo."

I smiled back, " Nice to meet you, too, Johnny ." I leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then walked away.

When I had gotten home, My mother asked me what took me so long to get home. I told her I stayed to talk to a friend.

-----------------------

There. Haha. Btw, Bobby Jo is short for Roberta Josephine. Like a Soc mom would name a Soc daughter Bobby Jo. tehehe


End file.
